wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Budnik/IX
Wesoło doprawdy było we dworze! Bardzo wesoło! I pani Pawłowa nie darmo tak nad tutejszym unosiła się życiem. Na folwarku hulanka poczynała od białego dnia, a gospodarstwa doglądał sam gumienny lub wyręczał się polowym, jeśli polowy nie uprosił na swoje miejsce przysiężnego, a przysiężny nie posłał w zastępstwie chłopca od owczarni. Różnie bywało! Tylko przy wysyłkach produktów na sprzedaż znajdowali się wszyscy a wszyscy razem lub z kolei. Pani ekonomowa, rodem z Warszawy i stamtąd niedawno wywieziona przez podkomorzyca, z ulubienicy pańskiej, dostawszy posag przyzwoity, przeszła na żonę pana Bizunkiewicza. Zacna ta niewiasta, nie wdając się wcale w babskie gospodarstwo, cała była oddana ubraniu, muzyce (grała na hiszpańskiej gitarze) i towarzystwu (niezmiernie lubiła oficerów od piechoty). Na dole u pisarza prowentowego, często i teraz właśnie, paroch miejscowy, sekretarz asesora, dwóch szlachty i pisarz z miasteczka grali w elbika polewając te suche dosyć zatrudnienie wiśniówką i ponczykiem. U klucznicy było także na śniadaniu mnóstwo dostojnych gości: dwie ekonomowe, jakaś obywatelka tłusta, na kanapie prezydująca, z synem w mundurzyku szkolnym, ale z czarnymi już wąsikami; siostrzenica pana ekonoma i dwie pokojówki podkomorzynej. A śmiech! a gwar! a uciecha! daj go katu! W gorzelni pijane dziewczęta tańcowały z parobkami, pisarz prowentowy, wirtuoz wielki, grał na skrzypcach. W stodole młocki spali, świnie żyto jadły. W magazynie gospodarowali Żydzi i Żydówki. We dworze czy się jeszcze spać nie kładli, czy już powstawali, ale życie też było wielkie. Przed dom wyprowadzono konie, klaskano z batów, prezentowano źrebce, próbowano wierzchowców. W ganku stara czereda przyjaciół w kurtkach, surdutach, szlafrokach, płaszczach, z cygarami w ustach, fajkami w zębach, kartami w rękach, nie dopitym ponczem u gęby. Wśród nich słuszny, piękny, młody człowiek barczysty, ogromny, zdrów jak koń silny jak niedźwiedź wesół jak ryba śmiały jak lew, zbudowany jak olbrzym - głośno krzyczał i dowodził wszystkimi. Był to biedny Jaś, poczciwy Jaś, syn pani podkomorzynej. Nie wiem, czy miał lat dwadzieścia kilka, tak młodo mu z oczu patrzało, tak życiem pierś buchała, taki w słowach był ogień; a obok, jakie w tychże oczach znużenie, w tej piersi czczość i tęsknota niczem nie zagłuszona, w wyrazach ust zgrzybiałe szyderstwo! Jaś durzył się, nie bawił, szalał, nie żył, upajał, a nie weselił. Z szału w szał, z pijaństwa w pijaństwo wpadając, z odurzenia w odurzenie, biegł szybko drogą życia nie śmiejąc ni za siebie obejrzeć, ni przed siebie rzucić okiem. Ludzie mówili - szczęśliwy; on przecież ciężko wzdychał przez sen, zasępiał się nawet po pijanemu, chmurzył brwi, skoro sam jeden pozostał. I potrzebna mu była ta szuja, co go otaczała, co mu szumiała w uszach, migała przed oczyma, co mu śpiewała, brzęczała, pochlebiała, płaszczyła się przed nim i rękę wyciągała bezwstydną; bo sam sobie zostawiony, nie wiedział, co z sobą począć. Sam jeden zostawszy musiał kłaść się spać lub wlec się do ekonomowej, słuchać rozbitej gitary i piszczącego jej śmieszku; a w ostatku łajał, bił i pędzał począwszy od psów pokojowych aż do ludzi. Była to właśnie chwila szału i upojenia. Noc zbiegła na kartach, na śpiewaniu, na skokach, przy butelkach i dziewczętach; ranek powitał rozmarzonych, rozkołysanych, szczęśliwych!! Jeśli się to nawet u nich szczęściem nazywało! Teraz próbowano koni, szachrowano psami, mieniano się na najtyczanki, frymarczono strzelbami i zapijano każdy handel, każdy zakład, każdą wygraną i przegraną. Jaś rzucił się na oklep na konia, ścisnął go silnymi nogami, wywinął nim na dziedzińcu, zakrwawił mu pysk mundsztukiem, w chwili okrył go potem i pianą, zasapał; a dowiódłszy odwagi, siły i zręczności, z odkrytą piersią, odkrytą głową i palącymi dłoniami skoczył na ziemię w biegu rzucając wierzchowcowi na łeb cugle i wracając z pewną dumą rozkoszną na ganek między towarzyszy. - Niechże kto z was tego na nim dokaże! - Brawo! - rozlegało się w sieniach. - Wielka sztuka - zaburczał ktoś na ławce. - Sztuka! Żadna sztuka! Hej, podajcie tu panu wierzchowca, prosimy spróbować. - O wa! No to cóż! Spróbuję! - I mały, blady, suchy Kazio, który się zgrał w nocy i kwaśny był jak ocet, podbiegł zapalczywie ku karemu. Skoczył raźnie, ale gdy siadł na niego, oczy mu na łeb wyparło, usta się ścięły, dęba się spiął koń pod nim, potem dał szczupaka i... Kazio na murawie. - Brawo! Brawo majster! - Jeszcze głośniej krzyczą panowie. - Wiwat leżący! Zdrowiu leżącego! Podniesiono go z ziemi, oblano dla otrzeźwienia rumem, napojono szampanem i znowu wesoło. - Teraz już i mama wstała, pójdziemy strzelać do celu. - Dobrze! Dobrze! Do celu! - wołają wszyscy. - Ot i na mszę dzwonią. W istocie - w ogrodzie na lewo, gdzie oficyna i kapliczka, odezwał się srebrny głosek dzwonka, który cały dwór żeński i faworytów starej pani zwoływał co dzień na nieszczerą może, ale pozornie gorącą modlitwę. Wiedzą dworacy, że okazanie się na mszy zyskuje łaski pani, a pani wiele jeszcze może i ma do dania. Jaki taki więc spieszy od elbika, od szklanki, od czułej rozmowy w towarzystwie gitary do kaplicy, gdzie mu więcej chodzi o to, by go stara pani podkomorzyna widziała, niż żeby mu Bóg modlitwę policzył. Biegną więc dworacy, oficjaliści, dziewczęta co tchu do kaplicy; nawet ekonom, nawet żona jego, porzuciwszy oficerów, i pisarz prowentowy, choć się zgrał z pańskiego spichlerza (bo grali na wódkę), i lokaje pana Jana. Ścieżką od oficyn poważnym krokiem postępuje pani podkomorzyna powoli, oparta na ręku ulubienicy swojej, panny Tekii Trawskiej, po cichu z nią rozmawiając. Twarz jej pełna łagodności i anielskiego spokoju, oczy niebieskie, lecz zbladłe, postawa szlachetna; uśmiech dobroci niewymownej, ubranie wdowie i skromne. Dość spojrzeć, by ją szanować Każde jej słowo, każdy ruch objawia serce dziecinnej dobroci, słodycz charakteru nieporównaną; i taki spokój na czole, w uśmiechu, w duszy, gdy tuż, tuż obok taka wrzawa, hałas i szaleństwo. Gdyby wiedzieć, gdyby zrozumieć mogła, ile powodów do zgryzoty i łez! Wszystko, co ją otacza, kłamie, począwszy od syna do ostatniego sługi; wszystko ją oszukuje; wszystko potajemnie, kochając ją nawet, z jej słabości, z jej nieprzerwanej ekstazy, co świat zasłania, naigrawa się i szydzi. - Jakże moja Teklusiu, powiadasz? - pyta idąc drogą panny Trawskiej. - Jasisko moje zdrowe? - O! proszę pani, jak rybka, dzięki Bogu, zdrowiuteńki. - Widziałaśże go dzisiaj? - A jakże. Biegłam oddać dzień dobry od JWPani; chciał zaraz pospieszyć sam, ale to za tymi gośćmi... - O! już to powiem ci szczerze, kochana Tekluniu, co goście mnie męczą. Ledwie mogę zobaczyć Jasia. Zbieram mu się nawet kiedyś powiedzieć, że nadto do siebie figur przypuszcza, i Bóg tam wie wreszcie jakich! Ale to serce złote! Przez dobro to robi. Jakże, moja Teklusiu, spał dobrze? - Dobrze, kochana pani! - Ten kaszelek? - Zupełnie ustał po ślazie! - A nosiż na piersiach watowaną załóżkę? - Nie, proszę pani. - Cóż oni tam robią? - Nie wiem prawdziwie, ale mają podobno jechać na polowanie. - O! już to strasznie myśliwy, jak nieboszczyk stryj. I to polska natura; aby się tylko nie przeziębił albo nóg nie zamoczył. Czy mówiłaś, kochanie drogie, żeby włożył lisiurkę? - A jakże, i przyrzekł. - Bo to teraz ranki chłodne, moja Tekluniu. Ale, ale, jakże się tam ma ta poczciwa ekonomowa? - Lepiej, proszę pani. Koniecznie dziś być chciała na mszy świętej na intencję JWPani, z podziękowaniem za łaski, których doznaje. - Poczciwe serce! Nieoszacowana kobieta! - A jak przywiązana do męża, to JWPani nie uwierzy. - Już to, moja Tekluniu, ja się tego zawsze spodziewałam, że takie poczciwe kobiecisko musi prędzej, później do niego przywiązać. On to także poczciwy z kościami. - Prawda, pani, że to rzadko takiego sługi. - A pisarz ze swoją fluksją. - Już zdrów, dziękuje JWPani za materacyk, ale biedak w wielkim kłopocie. - No, cóż to mu takiego? - Coś mu tam podobno braknie kilkadziesiąt garncy wódki, która się podobno uschła, a że strasznie ma wielki punkt honoru, doprawdy boję się, żeby sobie czego złego nie zrobił. - A widzisz, Teklusiu, jak to źle - zawołała grożąc staruszka - że ty mnie tego dawniej nie mówiłaś. Widzisz, to trzeba radzić. Widać biedaczysko z tego musiał i fluksji dostać. Bywa to ze zmartwienia. A wieluż mu to tak potrzeba? - Ja myślę: ze sto złotych. - Dajże mu z moich pod sekretem, ale niech nie gada. - Dziękuję za niego! - Teklusia pocałowała staruszkę w rękę, a ona ją w głowę. - Poczciwa Teklunia, zawsze to tylko o drugich myśli, a nigdy o sobie. Weźże, kochanie moje, tę czarną atłasową suknię, która mnie, wdowie, na nic się nie zdała, weź ją sobie za to, żeś mi pomogła do dobrego uczynku. Panna Trawska przyklękła na ścieżce i pocałowała podkomorzynę w kolano, ta ją znowu w głowę. - Kiedy już pani mi tyle pozwala i taka łaskawa, to i reszty nie utaję - dorzuciła wstając z westchnieniem. - No, no! Cóż takiego? - Wszak to i słabość ekonomowej nie bez przyczyny, ona się biedaczka, zamartwiła i zlękła o męża. - A mężowiż co? - Pani wie, że on jednodworzec? - I cóż? - Koniecznie go chcą stawić w rekruty. - Mój ty Boże! I powiadaż, że jego, żonatego, mogliby wziąć? - O, czemuż nie, nawet kolej na niego. Trzeba około stu rubli, a ja nie mam pieniędzy! Co my tu poczniemy? Chybabym gdzie pożyczyła. - Niech no się po mszy naradzim, jakoś to załatwim. Biedne człeczysko! Prawda, że i żona w niemałym być musi strachu! Proszę, proszę! Muszę ją pocieszyć zaraz. - A, niech się JWPani zmiłuje, nic jej o tym nie wspomina; mąż stara się przed nią udawać, że to omyłka, że to fałsz. - No to nic jej nie powiem. A odesłałaś, serce, do miasteczka kwartałowe do szpitala? - Wczoraj. - I dla Żydów? - Także. - A moje wdowy? - Modlą się za swoją dobrodziejkę. Gdy tych stów domawiały, były już na wschodach kaplicy, gdzie cały dwór szeregiem stojący schylał się przed panią, która uśmiechem słodyczy pełnym, słowy lub skinieniem głowy witała starszych, pieściła dzieci, rozpytywała kobiety. Że Bóg wysłuchał pobożnej niewiasty, nie wątpię, lecz szatan cieszył się jej dworem. Budnik 009